guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monument of Resilience
Description The Monument of Resilience showcases trophies for Elite Armor. *''Even the greatest castle must rely upon its'' wall, tough and strong To prevent disasters, to keep its people safe, armored against wrong Never in danger. *''Witness here the armor of the legendary'' hero, <-Name->, whose achievements will never be forgotten. Acquisition *''Acquire a Monumental Tapestry and apply it to the Resilience Stand.'' Displayable Armor Core: *Obsidian armor Prophecies: *Granite Citadel elite armor crafted by Hagen *Marhan's Grotto elite armor crafted by Karl Factions: *Elite Canthan armor *Elite Kurzick armor *Elite Luxon armor *Elite Exotic armor *Elite Imperial armor - appears as "Imperial Ascended Armor" Nightfall: *Elite Sunspear armor *Vabbian armor *Ancient armor *Primeval armor Eye of the North: *Asuran armor *Monument armor *Norn armor *Warrior Silver Eagle armor Scoring Your accomplishments on the Monument of Resilience contribute points to your rewards in Guild Wars 2, up to a total of 8 points, according to the following list: : Notes *You can view a maximum of 5 statues at any given time. *Only Elite Armor sets can be added to this monument. *All four body pieces of the armor set must be worn in order to add it to the monument. The headpiece is not required, although it will be displayed on the statue anyway if one exists for that set. *Salvaging or otherwise destroying pieces of an already-displayed armor set will not remove the statue from this monument. *In the account view of the Hall of Monuments, the current character will appear wearing the displayed armor, not the one who originally submitted the set. If the current profession does not have that armor style available, a generic bronze statue will be displayed instead. This statue is smaller than the others, and shows a male and a female of one of the available sets for that style. The faces and skin in the bronze statues are plain black. *All armor on the displayed statues will take on the color of the chest piece you are wearing when you enter the Hall. If you are not wearing a chest piece when you enter the Hall, the statues will retain the color from your last visit. Changing armor while in the hall will not change the color on the statues, unless you display a new armor set or rearrange the statues. If you reset the color while wearing a pre-October 25, 2006 update dye color, the armor colors will be set to default for that profession, or to red for Eye of the North armor sets. *Prophecies elite armor sets will not have their true name displayed on the statue, but instead will have a generic name made up of three parts: the first part will be the crafting location, "Granite Citadel" or "Marhan's Grotto," the second part will be either "Elite," "Exclusive," or "Ascended," and the third part is always "Armor." The following table shows how each individual armor will be named on the monument. :: :*For example, Necromancer Elite Necrotic armor would display as "Marhan's Grotto Exclusive Armor." :*You would have to purchase armor for at least two different classes to have all six possible statues on the account-based monument. *Warrior Silver Eagle armor, being the only Deldrimor armor that is a complete set, is the only Deldrimor armor that can be displayed here. *Different professions have a different number of elite armor sets available to them, which determines the maximum number of submissions on the character-based monument. **Warriors have 17 elite armor sets. **Monks and Necromancers have 16 elite armor sets. **Rangers, Mesmers, and Elementalists have 15 elite armor sets. **Assassins and Ritualists have 11 elite armor sets. **Dervishes and Paragons have 8''' elite armor sets. *There can be a maximum of '''20 unique armor trophies on the account-based monument. *You can use the account-based Hall of Monuments to preview armor sets you do not own on a particular character, as long as you have it on another character. For example, if you get Primeval armor on your Ranger, and wish to see what a Primeval set would look like on your Monk, simply add the Primeval armor to your Ranger's Hall of Monuments, return on your Monk, and make the Hall of Monuments account-based, then cycle through the displayed armors until you see the one you want. *You can also preview a full set of armor in any dye color, unlike the Dye Preview panel, which only lets you preview one piece at a time. Simply dye your chest piece (it can be any armor, as long as you're wearing it) to the color you want and enter the Hall of Monuments. All displayed armors will appear in that color. Category:Hall of Monuments